Monster High: Dream Land
by SnowAvalanche17
Summary: When Torelia takes Heath into a dream land and has to meet girls to find his way out, who will he choose? Read this Comedy, Dramatic, Romantic FanFiction for any genre you like! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Im walking. No- im running. The farther I get away from the black blob in my dream, everything gets brighter. Now I am drowning. Farther and farther until-  
_"Ah!" I yelled, unaware that I was asleep and just woke up from a nightmare. I looked up and around me. _Blue? Why is everything blue?_ I looked to the left and screamed, startled by the figure of a girl that was in front of me.  
"Hello, Heath." She said slowly, walking into the blue light.  
"W-Who are you?!" I yelled, scared of what I may see. The girl stepped closer and closer into the blue light until- "Torelia?!"  
"Hello, Heath. How are you?" Torelia said calmly.  
"Wh-Where am i?! What's going on-" I was interupted by Torelia's pointer finger hitting my mouth, in motion of me to shutup.  
"Calm Down, Heath. You are safe… You are in dreamland."  
"Dreamland?! Am I going crazy."  
"Oh no, Heath. Dreamland is another part of the brain that you do not use, it takes you to another world or as we call it, _Dreamland._" Torelia said taking me by the arm, I was still shocked. I tried to yell in confusion but the lump in my throught was causing me not to speak. Torelia took me into a small door, only big enough for a large midget to go through and inside was a large corridor, lit by blue candels with a blue flame. The 7 doors in the corridor had the names '_Lagoona, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Abbey, Meowlody, Persephone and Out._'  
"What do the doors mean? Those are the names of some of the girls at our school, what does out mean? I-I-" I tried to finish the rest but Torelia took me by the arm and started off with the light blue door with the name '_Lagoona'_ on the top. Torelia spoke.  
"These doors represent where the people with the names are located."  
"HUH? I have no idea what you just said."  
"Ugh,Lagoona is in that door, Draculaura is in the pink door, Abbey is in the White door, Clawdeen is in the purple door, Purrsephone is in the Red door, and Meowlody is in the Orange door." Torelia said, trying her best at explaing what is happening.  
"What about the other door? You know- the black one.." I said to her, pointing at the black door at the end of the hallway.  
"Well if you ever want to go on a date, then you go into the Out Door." Torelia said.  
"Wait! DATES?!"  
"Yes… What is wrong?"She said, so calm as if this was like her hometown or something.  
"I don't go on dates…"  
"You will with one of these girls, if you ever want to get out of dreamland…" Torelia said, smiling at me.  
I gasped.  
"Ok..what do I do?" I said, finally done asking queistions and understanding what I have to do.  
"You have $50. You have 30 days. If you do not cling or spark with anygirl in this corridor, you are trapped in dreamland with soon, a yellow door with the words 'Heath' at the top. Goodbye." And just like that, Torelia was gone. I took along inhale and walked around the corridor. It was a small Corridor, compared to most. I exhaled and put my hand on the Blue doorknob leading into Lagoona's room. I opened the door. It was not like I expected. There was a long blue ocean and all of the sudden, as I stepped into the room, I was standing on sand. The small ocean like pond had a moving ripple running through it.  
"Who is in the water?!" I yelled out to whoever or whatever it was. The ripple stopped and a blue face with freckles and blonde wavy hair came up from the ocean-pond.  
"'Ello?" She yelled from the ocean-pond getting up and swimming back to the sand I was standing on.  
"Hello?" I said walking closer to her, waking out from the water.  
"Hey! I'm Lagoona." She said smiling and put her hand out. I shook it and she smiled.  
"I-Im Heath." I tried to say. She was beautiful, though.  
"Isn't dreamland awesome?!" she said to me as if I had been here forever.  
"I don't know, I-I just got here and I-"  
"Ohhhh. Ok, mate. Do you understand your task here?"  
"Barley.." I said, trying not to sound like a clueless idiot.  
"Well, you have all these doors, right? You have to go through all of them and find the perfect girl and whoever likes you at the end of the 30 day time period will take you out of dreamland, and everything will be back to normal. And if not, you are stuck in here like all of us were…" Lagoona sighed, sadly.  
"How did you come here?" I asked. Hopefully that wasn't to personal.  
"I was born here, my mom dropped me off at this corridor room.."  
"Where do you sleep and stuff?"  
"Sleep?" She turned her head, as if never hearing that word.  
"Yes."  
"I have heard of sleep, but I don't do it…I must be a freak to you!" Lagoona said, a tear running from her eyes. She ran back into the ocean.  
"LAGOONA, NO!" I yelled to her, I didn't want her to be hurt. I cant bear to see her sad. I walked back to the blue door and walked out, still having sand on my toes. I turned and walked trough the corridor again. My eye is caught by the orange door labeled _'Meowlody'_. I opened it and I was in a log cabin, not a large one but not extremly small. I looked around and there was a cat sitting in the corner. She turned around.  
"AH!"  
"HELLO?!" I yelled back, scared.  
"i-I I am Meowlody. Sorry for screaming, I normally do not get visitors. Just me and my cabin. Most guys normally go to Pursephone or Draculaura and leave with them or something. That's what happened to Frankie."  
"Im Heath… Frankie Stein?"  
"Well, Yes. Why?"  
"She goes to my school! Monster High!"  
"Oh. I wish to go there. But I am trapped here. With my best friend." She pointed to the door on the other side of the cabin and as if it was on time, another cat came rushing in.  
"MEOWLODY DID YOU HEAR?! THERE IS SOMEONE!"  
Meowlody pointed to me and I watched the cat slowly turn around. The cat blushed and walked to me.  
"I am Pursephone."  
"Heath." I said shaking her hand. She sashayed over to Meowlody and whispered. They both laughed and walked to me, slowly.  
"So…Wanna go on a date or something?!" Asked Pursephone. Meowlody elbowed her and yelled her name.  
"She means, can you come back later and see us?"  
"Sure…Ok."  
I turned around and walked out of the orange door and back into the corridor. I think ive had to much for one day… I walked into the other door, hoping for a bed to sleep on.  
"Thank You, Torelia." I whipered to myself, sarcasticly and opened the black door labeled OTHER.

Inside it was a bed, fridge, Dresser, microwave, and a bathroom. Pretty much everything I needed. I opened the dresser and inside it was Pajamas, Pants, Shirts, Underwear and A swimming suit. I laughed and put on the pajamas. I jumped into the bed and streched out my feet. Time for a little heath time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Im walking. No- im running. The farther I get away from the black blob in my dream, everything gets brighter. Now I am drowning. Farther and farther until-  
_"Ah!" I yelled, unaware that I was asleep and just woke up from a nightmare. I looked up and around me. _Blue? Why is everything blue?_ I looked to the left and screamed, startled by the figure of a girl that was in front of me.  
"Hello, Heath." She said slowly, walking into the blue light.  
"W-Who are you?!" I yelled, scared of what I may see. The girl stepped closer and closer into the blue light until- "Torelia?!"  
"Hello, Heath. How are you?" Torelia said calmly.  
"Wh-Where am i?! What's going on-" I was interupted by Torelia's pointer finger hitting my mouth, in motion of me to shutup.  
"Calm Down, Heath. You are safe… You are in dreamland."  
"Dreamland?! Am I going crazy."  
"Oh no, Heath. Dreamland is another part of the brain that you do not use, it takes you to another world or as we call it, _Dreamland._" Torelia said taking me by the arm, I was still shocked. I tried to yell in confusion but the lump in my throught was causing me not to speak. Torelia took me into a small door, only big enough for a large midget to go through and inside was a large corridor, lit by blue candels with a blue flame. The 7 doors in the corridor had the names '_Lagoona, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Abbey, Meowlody, Persephone and Out._'  
"What do the doors mean? Those are the names of some of the girls at our school, what does out mean? I-I-" I tried to finish the rest but Torelia took me by the arm and started off with the light blue door with the name '_Lagoona'_ on the top. Torelia spoke.  
"These doors represent where the people with the names are located."  
"HUH? I have no idea what you just said."  
"Ugh,Lagoona is in that door, Draculaura is in the pink door, Abbey is in the White door, Clawdeen is in the purple door, Purrsephone is in the Red door, and Meowlody is in the Orange door." Torelia said, trying her best at explaing what is happening.  
"What about the other door? You know- the black one.." I said to her, pointing at the black door at the end of the hallway.  
"Well if you ever want to go on a date, then you go into the Out Door." Torelia said.  
"Wait! DATES?!"  
"Yes… What is wrong?"She said, so calm as if this was like her hometown or something.  
"I don't go on dates…"  
"You will with one of these girls, if you ever want to get out of dreamland…" Torelia said, smiling at me.  
I gasped.  
"Ok..what do I do?" I said, finally done asking queistions and understanding what I have to do.  
"You have $50. You have 30 days. If you do not cling or spark with anygirl in this corridor, you are trapped in dreamland with soon, a yellow door with the words 'Heath' at the top. Goodbye." And just like that, Torelia was gone. I took along inhale and walked around the corridor. It was a small Corridor, compared to most. I exhaled and put my hand on the Blue doorknob leading into Lagoona's room. I opened the door. It was not like I expected. There was a long blue ocean and all of the sudden, as I stepped into the room, I was standing on sand. The small ocean like pond had a moving ripple running through it.  
"Who is in the water?!" I yelled out to whoever or whatever it was. The ripple stopped and a blue face with freckles and blonde wavy hair came up from the ocean-pond.  
"'Ello?" She yelled from the ocean-pond getting up and swimming back to the sand I was standing on.  
"Hello?" I said walking closer to her, waking out from the water.  
"Hey! I'm Lagoona." She said smiling and put her hand out. I shook it and she smiled.  
"I-Im Heath." I tried to say. She was beautiful, though.  
"Isn't dreamland awesome?!" she said to me as if I had been here forever.  
"I don't know, I-I just got here and I-"  
"Ohhhh. Ok, mate. Do you understand your task here?"  
"Barley.." I said, trying not to sound like a clueless idiot.  
"Well, you have all these doors, right? You have to go through all of them and find the perfect girl and whoever likes you at the end of the 30 day time period will take you out of dreamland, and everything will be back to normal. And if not, you are stuck in here like all of us were…" Lagoona sighed, sadly.  
"How did you come here?" I asked. Hopefully that wasn't to personal.  
"I was born here, my mom dropped me off at this corridor room.."  
"Where do you sleep and stuff?"  
"Sleep?" She turned her head, as if never hearing that word.  
"Yes."  
"I have heard of sleep, but I don't do it…I must be a freak to you!" Lagoona said, a tear running from her eyes. She ran back into the ocean.  
"LAGOONA, NO!" I yelled to her, I didn't want her to be hurt. I cant bear to see her sad. I walked back to the blue door and walked out, still having sand on my toes. I turned and walked trough the corridor again. My eye is caught by the orange door labeled _'Meowlody'_. I opened it and I was in a log cabin, not a large one but not extremly small. I looked around and there was a cat sitting in the corner. She turned around.  
"AH!"  
"HELLO?!" I yelled back, scared.  
"i-I I am Meowlody. Sorry for screaming, I normally do not get visitors. Just me and my cabin. Most guys normally go to Pursephone or Draculaura and leave with them or something. That's what happened to Frankie."  
"Im Heath… Frankie Stein?"  
"Well, Yes. Why?"  
"She goes to my school! Monster High!"  
"Oh. I wish to go there. But I am trapped here. With my best friend." She pointed to the door on the other side of the cabin and as if it was on time, another cat came rushing in.  
"MEOWLODY DID YOU HEAR?! THERE IS SOMEONE!"  
Meowlody pointed to me and I watched the cat slowly turn around. The cat blushed and walked to me.  
"I am Pursephone."  
"Heath." I said shaking her hand. She sashayed over to Meowlody and whispered. They both laughed and walked to me, slowly.  
"So…Wanna go on a date or something?!" Asked Pursephone. Meowlody elbowed her and yelled her name.  
"She means, can you come back later and see us?"  
"Sure…Ok."  
I turned around and walked out of the orange door and back into the corridor. I think ive had to much for one day… I walked into the other door, hoping for a bed to sleep on.  
"Thank You, Torelia." I whipered to myself, sarcasticly and opened the black door labeled OTHER.

Inside it was a bed, fridge, Dresser, microwave, and a bathroom. Pretty much everything I needed. I opened the dresser and inside it was Pajamas, Pants, Shirts, Underwear and A swimming suit. I laughed and put on the pajamas. I jumped into the bed and streched out my feet. Time for a little heath time.


End file.
